


Under The Heat

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Across the desert, they walked, with the blazing hot above.
Kudos: 3





	Under The Heat

Without mercy, the sun sent beams of hot rays down on the ones walking across the desert's sands. In the skies above no clouds were seen, so had no hope of any shade; no matter which direction they turned to, all that was there were endless blue sky and golden sands that went on for miles. Waves to heated air float off the sands, blurring the sand and sky together where they touched.

Each step Monkey D Luffy took as he walks over the burning hot sand, causes them to sink slightly under the surface making sand fall even on the tops of his feet; however, the hot sand slowly tore away at his skin making them swell with bubbles which quickly burst, leaving them looking redraw.

The young captain showed no sign of discomfort on his face as he carried on walking behind the others; Luffy had been in worst situations than this and was not willing to give in to this pain. He views this as no reason to stop.

If there was one thing he learnt through this experience, was that sandals in this place were not the best choice of footwear.

Out of the corner of his eyes Luffy saw movement, turning and lifting his head he stares at strange things coming their way.

Continuing walking he blinks at the oncoming things; they were all different colours, almost shaped like bears. They moved surprising fast over the sandhills, they feet moved back and fore yet they looked as if they were floating over the surface of the sand. Through the rising heat waves, he could see no shadows beneath them.

Still walking and still blinking, he slowly gazes over at his crew. Their heads were forward, seemingly not having noticed the giant bear-like things.

'How haven't they seen this yet?' Luffy thinks a little annoyed that no one was on guard, 'Why am I annoyed for?' He questions himself as he frowns, nothing really bothers him.

The things were closer now and he opens his mouth to shout a warning but stops when he sees just what they are. A wide grin appears as they halt a little way from him; one breaks away from the group and hovers near to Luffy making him pause, it leans over him and begins speaking with him for a moment.

"Okay, I'll do that!" Luffy agrees with a nod and hurries to catch up with the others.

Luffy ahead to the front of them and walks backwards, with an expressionless face he stares dully at each one. Some of the crew frowns, while others raise their eyebrows but all wondered what their captain was up to.

Luffy's eyes fell upon his brother Ace. He stared the longest and then he quickly darted forward with his right hand raised slightly; he then slapped the fireman right around his left cheek.

Everyone had stopped.

The sound of the slap seemed to be still ringing in their ears; unwillingly their mouths drop, as they looked at a grinning Luffy and a blank face Ace, who's head was still turned to one side by the force of the blow.

"Luffy..." Zoro was the first one brave enough to speak, he moved forward hand ready on his sword in case his captain's brother tried anything.

"Luffy." Ace spoke up this time, he slowly turns to face his little brother and searched the younger's eyes. Ace only saw a ginning Luffy, no hate was in his eyes. "Why did you slap me?" Ace asks surprising calm making the Straw-hat more nervous, not knowing this man well enough to judge what he may do.

"They told me to!" Luffy said his voice was strangely hoarse, as he points over to nothing. Ace noticed another thing, he was not sweating.

"Did they now..." Ace says lightly as he moved towards Luffy, reaching for his belt that has his water bottle strapped there; he saw his brother's crew were ready to defend if he anything to their captain. "And why did they tell you to do that?" He asked as he lifted up the bottle and trying to place it on Luffy's lips.

"It said slap the one I love!" Luffy said proudly, then started letting Ace push the bottle's tip-in and pour the water in his mouth.

"Ohhhh~" Ace said with an odd smirk and he turns to his brother's crew, almost daring them to go against this.

"Yeah." Luffy grins as he pushes the bottle away feeling a little better than before for some reason, "It did not fare to slap everyone, so I chose you since we've always been together!"

A mixture of a smile and frown went over Ace's face but he said nothing. Instead, he circled Luffy, given him a once over. He could smell a sickling odour coming from around him; the smell of burned rubber.

Ace's eyes narrowed as he glances down at his brother's feet, he kneed down for a closer look. They were bleeding and wore, also parts were bubbling and popping from the heat as he stood still.

Turning on back his back was facing Luffy, Ace leans forward and nods his head to Luffy, who tilted his own head and stared at the back facing him.

Luffy's grin widens, it had been a very long time since Ace had given him a piggyback ride. As he got older, it was Luffy who kept refusing to have the ride. But now he was willing, Luffy still did not want to stop and cause trouble for everyone and even more so Vivi.

And so he flopped down on his brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, laughing slightly as he was raised.

Ace walked over to the group, he was not happy. He had not thought he needed to worry with them around. He walked a little further ahead of the group.

Now that his brother could not see his face, he dropped his polite smile and sent them a death glare for not seeing Luffy getting himself into this state; apart from Zoro, they all took a step back at this sudden change.

"A doctor is needed,"Ace says softly to the nearest one, which was Sanji. "But he has to be treated when we stop for the night, he will moan if you treat him now." Ace knew the reason, he had known Luffy for the longest time not to know why he walked through a desert until his feet bleed without complaint.

"Oiiiii~ Luffy~" Usopp said barely above a whisper cupping his hand around his mouth, as he walks behind the mad pirate; which was a brave thing for the marksman to do. "Who told you to slap Ace? We only heard half of it.." Usopp went on as he nodded downwards to Chopper panting as he walked alongside him, "..so...who?"

Luffy allows a maddening grin to appear of his lips, as he eyes went wide and bloodshot as he stares off into the distance, seeing something only he can see; he said in a low and raw sound voice, as he turns to look him, "It was the gummy bears...the gummy bears made me to do it!"

"Scary!" Both Usopp and Chopper cries out as they moved away.

Nami who was listening in sighed loudly, and Vivi gave an unsure and worry glance towards the straw-man wearing young man. Zoro was glaring hard at Luffy's feet and ankles as they swung back and fore. Sanji rolled his eyes and went over to the girl's a gazed down, making sure their feet were fine.

Luffy fell asleep upon his brother's back and had a nice dream; he was in the land of the gummy bears and they led him to a land filled with chocolate and candy.

Ace kept his deep frown until they set camp up for the night.


End file.
